youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Killing the Childrens?
Disney and Sega's tv-spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? is a parody of The Muppet Show from Robot Chicken. Cast: *The Great Gonzo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Hooded Killer - Shaw (Open Season) *Kermit the Frog/Baby Kermit - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Miss Piggy/Baby Miss Piggy - Nellie the Elephant *Fozzie Bear/Baby Fozzie - Berk (The Trap Door) *Scooter/Baby Scooter - Justin (The Secret of Nimh) *Statler - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Waldorf - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Baby Skeeter - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Skeeter - Jenner (The Secret of Nimh) *Camilla - Miss Prissy (Looney Tunes) *Steve Martin - Betty's Dad (Atomic Betty) Transcript: *Yuckie Duck: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. *Shaw: No! For your next feat, you die! (Shaw fires a cannon, decapitating Yuckie Duck, and Yuckie Duck's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Shaw places a water sack on the scene) Yuckie Duck's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *Orinoco: Yuckie Duck died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, BETTY'S DAD, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! *Betty's Dad: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." *Nellie the Elephant (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Miss Prissy jumps on Yuckie Duck's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) *Berk: You know, the last time a children died was... *Betty's Dad (interrupting): Excuse me? *Berk: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? *Betty's Dad: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the (thing) outta your mouth?! *Orinoco: Wow, Dad’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (the gang turn to look at Justin) (Justin waves at them) Later *Berk: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! *Shaw: (Right up at the door) Hey, Berk? Why did the monster turn blue? *Berk: I don’t know, stranger. *Shaw: Because he was em-BER-rassed! *Berk: (Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... *Shaw: Then how about this? Because I (gotta) STAB YOU! (Shaw stabs Berk in the neck and then the back with a knife) *Berk: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) *Sparky: See? I told you the Berk was gonna die on stage tonight. (Sparky and Robot X-5 laugh) *Berk: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *Robot X-5: You're an ambulance. (Sparky and Robot X-5 laugh again, and Berk is dragged offscreen by Shaw and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) *Orinoco: (Calculator and Hearing Aid roll TV's dead body away) First Yuckie, now Berk. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? *Nellie the Elephant: Don’t say that name, Orinoco. *Orinoco: OOOH, Nellie’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Nellie’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Justin walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Justin? *Justin: Oh! Hey there, boss. *Orinoco: We need to talk about Mrs. Brisby’s death. *Justin: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... *Orinoco: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Baby Children Flashback *Baby Orinoco: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! *Baby Berk: Let’s question Orinoco’s sexuality. Wocka-wocka! *Baby Justin: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) *Baby Mrs. Brisby: What a nerd. *Baby Nellie: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". *Baby Mrs. Brisby: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Nellie) *Baby Orinoco: Yikes! Brisby, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Mrs. Brisby smacks Orinoco) *Baby Berk: BELLE! BRISBY'S HITTING US AGAIN! *Baby Orinoco: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Mrs. Brisby beats up Berk, and Mrs. Brisby gets hit in the back by Orinoco with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Children Babies agree and drown Mrs. Brisby in the pool) *All Children Babies: BELLE! (Present) *Justin: You killed my sister?!? *Orinoco: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Jenner’s come back from the grave for revenge! *Justin: Oh, Jenner will have her ''revenge… (Justin reveals himself to be Jenner, the Killer, in disguise) *Orinoco and Nellie: AAAAHHH!!! *Jenner: (Takes out knife, and attacks Orinoco) Fifteen seconds till your death! *Nellie the Elephant: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! *Jenner: Here it comes! Showtime! (Miss Prissy talks, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from her, you kid!") *Jenner: You can’t shoot me! Appliances don’t even have fingers! (Miss Prissy fires an arrow, which runs through Jenner's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Betty's Dad behind her) *Betty's Dad ''(chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Sketches Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets?